1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable tidying device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic system may comprise a pair of bobbins for wrapping cables on two sides of the electronic system. Different cables extend from different openings of the bobbins. However, without a cable tidying device to adjust length of the cables, it is hard and takes a long time to tidy the long cables of the electronic system.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.